chronocrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Chrono
is the main male protagonist of the series. Appearance Chrono has the appearance of a young boy, around 12 or 13 years old, and his appearance remains the same regardless of time passing. In his true form he appears as an adult Demon. Personality Chrono likes following Rosette's leadership and being in the company of humans. He dislikes getting into trouble because of Rosette, being abused by her, seeing her suffer, or carrots. Despite the deadly bond that ties the both of them, he deeply cares about her and serves her unconditionally. While he is basically a very peaceful person, he can be very aggressive towards anybody who tries to hurt her. He can be very stubborn sometimes and his feelings often get the better of him, especially when the person he loves is in real danger. In those occasions his anger awakes his demonic instincts and he quickly goes back to being the violent killer he once was, destroying everything that stands between him and the object of his anger. This dark side of him, though it's mostly kept in check by Chrono's natural kindness and his own desire to protect the people he cares about, is a real source of despair for him and for the people he is close to. Chrono is constantly tortured by his own feelings of remorse and by the painful consequences his actions have on the very ones he wishes to protect. He is a person torn between his desire to be at peace with himself and his Demonic nature, which he tries to deny, yet it still surfaces when he least expects it. Because of this, he is prone to fall in the depths of his own despair. He is willing to punish himself and suffer a long, agonizing death if that means saving the person he loves. Chrono lacks confidence as a consequence of the many tragedies hes been through, particularly Mary Magdalene's death. He loves others more than he loves himself, and the thought of being the reason Rosette's life is slowly being consumed is a real torture to him. Chrono's character is largely influenced by Rosette. Rosette teaches Chrono to never let regret hold him back from being a stronger, better person. She also does not allow him to be controlled by his own emotions or his demonic instincts, though she also accepts him for what he is and does not blame him for his past actions, no matter how great the consequences are. Rosette's love and care for Chrono, especially after Magdalene's death, is what saves him in the end and help him to move past his pain. It is through Rosette that he finds the strength to live on. As the story progresses we learn that his feeling for Rosette have grown into something more than friendship. Background Chrono betrayed the Demon society to follow Aion's dream of freedom, however, their different ideas soon separated them. He lost his Horns, the source of his power, and accidentally killed Magdalene, the woman he loved, by using her lifetime. In the manga, Chrono failed to save Magdalene from Aion's wrath and Aion was able to impale both Chrono and Mary, resulting in her death. Chrono was sealed inside Mary Magdalene's tomb for 50 years before meeting Rosette and made a contract with her at her request. Plot After they beat Aion, Rosette and Chrono disappear from the Order where they are later found at an old cottage where they had lived the last months (6 months to be exact) of their life together. They were found dead, holding hands with a smile on both faces. In the manga, Rosette lived up until 1932 at the age of 24. Chrono is presumed to still be alive as he returned to see Rosette in the last moments of her life. He appeared severely wounded after disappearing for about 8 years. Some theorize that he was so severely wounded that it took him that many years to recover from their last battle. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Sinners